duel_masters_explanationsfandomcom-20200214-history
Tyrant Black Monarch
Tyrant Black Monarch is the ruler of the ancient Darkness civilization which was once shrouded in mystery until 15 years later where his actual card was released. He is considered the strongest among the creatures in the Ancient world and his revival can cause the end of the world. Story A Dark Lord/Demon Command that held the entire ancient darkness civilization in his iron fist. Unlike most other Darkness civilization creatures, he never dies (While lifespan is short among most of the other Darkness minions) and he is around the size of a continent. Due to his immense power and size, he majorly stays underground below the Darkness civilization capital commanding Darkness troops and creating new species of Darkness minions such as s, and s. While his powers are so immense that he can cause the end of the world, he does not fight on his own and does not need to; But instead troops such as Zagaan, Knight of Darkness and Ballom, Master of Death do most of his job. All darkness creatures with an ancient lineage worship him. Despite his amazing powers, he somehow still finds an overboard experiment. Near the end of Generate Gear, he was sucked in by a spatial rift created by the rampage of the Evolution Cross Gear and was never seen again. However, his skull became the habitat of numerous darkness forces such as the Grand Devils and Bhutan Outrages. Later on in the Masters Chronicle series of events, the Darkness civilization led by Ballom Quake, Lord of Demons had teamed up to take over the Fiona Woods and created a mass ritual for the Monarch's revival. Using this method they had also took control of the native Snow Faeries and Beast Folk. The Lord of Spirits led by Alpharion, Lord of Spirits under the command of Sapphire Wisdom tried to stop them, but eventually the Monarch was revived and this caused the end of the world to begin. Now Sapphire Wisdom comes out from the Heaven's Gate and fights him along with the other Lord of Spirits. The outcome of the fight is unknown. The Mystery Behind the Monarch As the character has never been made as a card for 14 years past DM history, there are a few mysteries surrounding it. The first is his gender which is not revealed. While generally thought as a male character, some people suggested that the Monarch could be female. However if the Monarch is a female, a cute artwork should never be expected as the Monarch was created using old DM standards which is to make Darkness creatures as creepy and frightening as possible. It was later revealed in the actual card artwork that the Monarch is male. The second is his bloodline, as seen in Death Monarch, Lord of Demons which is depicted as his last brother. People asked that if Death Monarch is a Demon Command, how would it be related to a Dark Lord? Until in Super Rare 100% Pack it was revealed that "Monarch" is a title given to the highest Demons, which means that the bloodline between Tyrant Black Monarch and Death Monarch might be shallow. However, Tyrant Black Monarch is confirmed as a Demon Command himself instead of pure Dark Lord. Therefore, both the Demon Command and the Dark Lord races might be related to him. Additinally while he has a power, break amount and effect that is comparable to finishers in Evolution Saga to Revolution Saga, his most active moment was when Hanusa, Radiance Elemental, at a power of 9500, a cost of 7 and no effects save for breaking 2 shields was the strongest visible creature in the game, indicating that he might be the actual strongest creature alive in ancient Duel Masters with Billion-Degree Dragon coming to a far second. Card Explanation The card is obviously too slow for meta, but it just like Dorballom, Lord of Demons makes an excellent finisher in Darkness Decks. The first ability is its evolution bait which is Demon Commands, Just like Dorballom he has no way to cost trample itself, and it costs a whopping 10. While there are more and more cheap and fast Demon Commands, the evolution creature itself might be too heavy, and Barlowe, Devil Priest is unable to reanimate it as well due to it does not have Ballom in its name. And the second ability is simple, straightforward and effective; It reanimates a non-evolution darkness creature then reanimates a second darkness creature regardless of card type. This allows mass cost trampling of Darkness fatties such as Nicol Bolas and Codeking Wilhelm and can easily flood the board with high power fatties all by itself, with those fatties quickly messing the opponent up for victory. It can also send out a high cost darkness Evolution creature to wipe the field such as Dorballom, Lord of Demons and its evo bait. As demonstrated in Duema TV, the player can also send out Barlowe, Devil Priest and Ballom Quake, Lord of Demons with Barlowe sending Dorballom, Lord of Demons, and provided if the player has not many non-demon command creatures in his battle zone and non darkness cards in his mana zone, the opponent will take massive damage and will very likely lose. And as an additional bonus, it can even clone itself by reanimating copies of itself, wrecking massive havoc with numerous high-power Triple Breakers. In the other hand, without any cards in the graveyard it is useless so extensive graving is needed. Overall, the Monarch makes a perfect recipent for fun decks, but is usually too slow for a regular metagame. Category:Characters Category:Demon Command Category:Dark Lord Category:Metagame Status:Fun Deck Category:Evolution Creature Category:Command